


Shipwrecked

by almokyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, College, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, On Set, RMS Titanic, Smut, themes relating to suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almokyung/pseuds/almokyung
Summary: A film history assignment on the movie Titanic has Kyungsoo all stressed out during his first experience on a major film set– especially when he finds himself waking up to the sound of the ocean, a starry sky moving above him and a man that looks a lot like actor Kim Jongin running past him.





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Reckless #14  
Warnings: themes relating to suicide, implied homophobia (sort of?), angst (look, if you can sit through 3 and a half hours of Titanic, you can make it through this fic), smut  
Author’s note: thank you to the mods for giving me several extensions to finish this. when I first saw the prompt I didn't imagine I would actually write it, I just kind of entertained the thought for a while (I think it was even more of a crack fic in my head haha) but then the story started to form in my head and well, here we are. I didn't have time to work on this as much as I would have liked, so the pacing may be kind of off. anyway, I hope it's still somewhat enjoyable. shout out to my biggest cheerleader (you know who you are), I don't think I could have done this without you ♡

Kyungsoo envisions the story in his head.

_ A young boy visiting an antique store with his grandfather. He discovers various objects. There’s a sense of wonder to each one of them. They all tell a story. _

He draws the pictures in his sketchbook one by one.

_ The boy is especially intrigued by a compass. The store’s owner comes over to offer his help, startling the boy. He drops the compass. The owner looks at it; so does the grandfather. Their eyes meet. _

_ Flashback. The harbor. Two teenage boys meet on a boat at night. They hold hands. One gifts the other the compass. They engrave their initials into it. One of the boys’ father find them. He pulls his son away, yelling, making him drop the compass by accident. Gives the other boy a disgusted look. _

_ Back to the present. The store’s owner asks the grandfather if they know each other. The grandfather denies this. A woman appears behind him– his wife. _

_ The boy leaves with his grandparents. The grandfather looks back at the store as he continues to walk away. _

-

“So in conclusion, the more films you watch, the more you will understand how they reference one another,” Professor Lee states as he turns on the lights in the classroom.

He ejects the bootleg DVD from the computer’s drive and begins to pack his things. The students look around the room at one another, exchanging questioning looks.

Two rows in front of him, Kyungsoo sees Junmyeon raising his hand. The action goes unnoticed by Mr. Lee until Junmyeon clears his throat after a while. “Uh, Professor Lee, you haven’t given us any information on the assignment for this module.”

“Right, the assignment!” He points at Junmyeon. “I will upload the details on the server.”

“When’s the assignment due?” Another student asks.

“I will include that in the details as well.” Dishevelled Professor Lee sure looks annoyed at the question. Then again, what can you expect from a teacher who thinks the proper way to teach film history is to watch a bunch of old movies halfway and then adding two irrelevant sentences at the end of each lecture.

“If he remembers his password,” Kyungsoo says quietly as the classroom slowly empties.

“There’s a lot more things he’ll have to remember,” Jihyun adds from the seat next to him. “His username, the server address–”

“Stop, you’re going to give Junmyeon a panic attack,” he says, amused.

Junmyeon turns around with eyes as wide as if he had just seen a ghost. “You can’t tell me you’re not stressed with our internships starting next week.”

“Ah, it’ll be fine,” Kyungsoo says with a wave of his hand. It always is.

Junmyeon grimaces as he leaves the room. He makes a strange face with a matching sound at Chanyeol who comes through the door and now looks a little scared. Chanyeol shakes his head and comes over to where Kyungsoo’s sitting, leaning against the table in front of him. He crosses his arms.

Kyungsoo rummages around in his backpack, trying his best to ignore him.

“Hi, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says after a moment.

“Hi, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo responds without looking up.

“You know what I’m going to ask you.”

“And you know what I’m going to answer.”

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Kyungsoo drops his backpack and finally meets his eyes for a brief moment. He leans back in his chair in defeat. “Yeah, okay.”

Chanyeol who studies music production at the same university also happens to be one of Kyungsoo’s best friends, so naturally when it came to picking the crew for his final project, Kyungsoo knew he had to have Chanyeol in charge of anything sound related. Chanyeol had agreed right away, immediately wanting to know more details about the project. Like what the format and the subject matter would be and what time frame Kyungsoo was planning the production in. He hasn’t told him anything yet. For a while he pretended to be secretive about it and how it still needed to be perfected before anyone could know anything about it. The truth is, he doesn’t really know what to do.

“I already turned down a few other people who asked if I could do their sound design– on really interesting projects, may I add. At least tell me _ when _ you need me, so I can plan ahead.”

“What are you, like the only one of the audios who’s willing to work on films?” Kyungsoo asks annoyed.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Oh.”

“So unless you want one of the freshmen to do it–”

Kyungsoo doesn’t even want him to finish that sentence. “No, I–” he takes a deep breath. “Let’s just say I’ll film in the first week of August,” Kyungsoo says, completely pulling the date out of his ass. 

“Nope, that’s when Junmyeon films. I would know, since I promised to help him, too.”

“Okay, we get it, you’re very in demand, jeez. Second week of August then.”

Jihyun clears her throat.

Kyungsoo looks at her. “Right, that’s when you film.” He rubs his forehead. “When does everyone else film?” He asks Chanyeol, feeling completely lost.

Chanyeol throws his head back in frustration. “Jihyun, help me out here.”

“I don’t think I can. He’s hopeless,” she says dryly.

Kyungsoo makes a mocking face at her. They grew up as next door neighbors and having similar interests, they became attached at the hip.

Jihyun pulls up a spreadsheet on her laptop. “Third week of July,” she tells the boys.

“Wait, I have to film _ before _ all of you?” Kyungsoo feels a little sick. It’s too soon and there’s no time.

“If you don’t want to miss the submission deadline, yes,” Jihyun clarifies.

“Third week of July it is,” Chanyeol snaps and points at Kyungsoo. “I gotta go back to class. Send me the script as soon as you can.”

Kyungsoo folds his arms on the table and buries his face in them. “I don’t have one yet,” he mumbles now that Chanyeol has left the room.

“You seriously haven’t written a script yet? Not one?” Jihyun, who has probably written about fifteen, asks.

“You know I think in pictures, not words,” Kyungsoo reminds her, briefly looking up.

“Okay, have you drawn any storyboards then?”

“Yeah.”

“So you do have something?”

“I mean–” Kyungsoo says, juggling a pair of invisible oranges. He’s unsure of his ideas. “I guess I just can’t really decide which one to do.”

Jihyun sits down on the table. “Pitch them to me.”

“What?” he groans.

“You heard me. Pretend I’m a producer. Convince me why I should invest in each of your projects.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He pulls out one of the storyboards he prepared and hands it to her. “I guess I’ll do this one.”

“That’s not a pitch.”

“Right, sorry, let me just show you the keynote I have prepared for you here on my computer,” he says sarcastically. He googles an image of a middle finger, enlarges it to fit the screen and turns it around to show Jihyun.

Jihyun drops the storyboard on the table and grabs her backpack and her laptop. “Fine, you’re on your own.”

“Nooooo, please don’t leave me.” He reaches his arm out dramatically.

Jihyun shoots him a stern look. She grabs the papers and looks through them. He watches her expression carefully for any reaction.

“So, what do you think?” Kyungsoo asks, unable to make much of the straight look on her face.

Jihyun hesitates for a moment. She looks back and forth between the storyboard and Kyungsoo a few times. “I’m confused,” she says, finally.

“Is it not clear enough?”

“This is an ad about a comic book illustrator who’s having a creative block. He drinks the advertised beverage and boom, he’s finally able to come up with his new heroine.”

“Yes, exactly,” Kyungsoo says, unsure what it is that Jihyun’s confused about. He ventures a guess. “Is it bad?”

“No, it’s just… You’ve wanted to make movies your whole life, and now that you have the opportunity, this is what you want to make? I find that hard to believe.”

Kyungsoo looks away, defeated. She’s completely right. He looks around the classroom to make sure that it’s empty, then pulls out a second storyboard.

It’s longer than the first one, and Jihyun isn’t exactly rushing to get through it either. Kyungsoo’s suddenly really aware of his heartbeat as it thumps loudly in his ears. He almost wants to snatch the papers away from her and say _ that’s enough. _

Jihyun smiles when she finishes. “That’s more like it.” She gives him a sympathetic look when she notices how anxious he’s become. She too takes a look around the room before continuing. “Are you worried about what people are going to think?”

“A little. I mean… not necessarily, I just– I just don’t want to have to answer a bunch of questions, you know?”

“If there’s anything I’ve learned, it’s that no one questions a director’s vision if he has confidence in it.”

“That’s a good point,” Kyungsoo says. There’s an insane amount of very questionable material out there, when he thinks about it. If he had a nickel for every time he watched a movie and asked himself how so many people could have invested their time and money into creating it, he’d be rich. “Nothing like a mad man’s conviction to realize his vision.”

“Okay, don’t turn into James Cameron now.” 

“Now that you mention it, I think the story should take place on a different planet. Hey, we should stop by the hardware store, I want to invest in some purple paint.”

Jihyun rolls her eyes and hands him his storyboard back before they leave the room.

They take a quick trip to the department store a few streets down from their dorm. Kyungsoo picks up a couple of marked down vegetables. He likes to make his ramen as unrecognizably healthy as possible. A rack of DVDs catches his eye on the way to the checkout. One specific DVD he swore to himself he’d watch this weekend. The cover shows the main actress Park Sooyoung standing innocently at the front while actor Kim Jongin towers behind her. A splash of water over half of his body shows his true form– glowing eyes, shimmering skin and most importantly, a fishtail. The text in the middle reads _ Siren Song _. He picks it up nonchalantly, hoping Jihyun won’t notice. 

“You ready?” 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says. 

Jihyun promptly picks the DVD out of his basket and gives him a questioning look.

“It’s for the assignment.”

“What assignment?”

“The blog entry assignment. You know, the reviews.”

“That was ages ago.”

“So what? It’s pass/fail, as long as it’s done before I graduate, it's fine.”

“You already wrote that. You wrote it on–” she stops to think for a moment. “_ Dallas Buyers Club _. You asked me to proofread it.”

“Okay, fine. I just want to watch it. Leave me alone, jeez.”

Jihyun squints at him. She’s doing the math. He can tell. And then she’s got it. “Oh my god. I read about them starting production on the third installment next week. That’s where your internship is. That’s why you’ve been so secretive about it. I can’t believe this. My friend Kyungsoo is going to be PA on _ Siren Song 3. _Hey, maybe you’ll get to fetch Kim Jongin his toilet paper.”

“Oh you’re just jealous, you probably have a secret shrine of him somewhere. At least I get to be on an actual set as opposed to having to sit in a production office all day.”

Jihyun remains unbothered. “That’s what I wanted.”

“Good for you then.” Kyungsoo takes the DVD from her and throws it back in his basket. “Can we go now?”

Jihyun purses her lips. She puts the DVD back on the rack. “Yeah.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t waste your money on that.”

“But I want to be prepared.”

“I don’t think they require you to know anything about the movie to be a PA.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think it hurts to familiarize myself with the material.” Kyungsoo grips the DVD tightly this time. Jihyun snatches it from his hands. She puts it in the far back behind a bunch of other movies. “Just don’t buy the damn movie, okay?” 

“What the hell, Jihyun?”

She gives him a long hard look. Her arms cross. She directs her eyes to the ground while raising her chin up high.

_ Ohh _. Kyungsoo can feel a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Why Jihyun, do you by any chance own the DVD?”

“Blu-ray. Two-disc special edition.” She doesn’t look at him.

Kyungsoo fake gasps. “So the shrine really exists?”

Jihyun takes a deep breath. “It wasn’t of Kim Jongin, it was of the books, and I took it down a long time ago.”

Kyungsoo can’t help but burst into laughter. Jihyun shoots him a look. She retrieves the DVD and shoves it against his chest. “Fine, it’s your money.”

He stops laughing immediately. “No, I mean– I’m sure they’re great pieces of literature.”

Kyungsoo cooks dinner in the communal dorm kitchen. Junmyeon sits at the table behind him with his laptop. “Still nothing about the assignment. Unbelievable.”

“It’s been like two hours, Junmyeon. What do you expect?”

“Having a professor who seems like he has an idea what he’s doing would be a start.”

Jihyun walks in and places the Blu-ray on the counter next to the stove where Kyungsoo is currently frying noodles. “Thanks.”

Junmyeon looks over. “Oh, did you hear they’re filming the third one of these not too far away from here?”

“Yeah. Did you also hear our friend Kyungsoo here is going to be a PA for it?” Jihyun puts her hand on his shoulder with a mischievous smile on her face.

Kyungsoo can downright hear Junmyeon’s jaw drop. “You’re going to see Park Sooyoung in person?”

“Presumably, yeah.”

Junmyeon groans. “Why is it that he applies for the lowest position and ends up being on the biggest production?”

“Because I’m humble and open-minded.” He adds a silent _ bitch _ at the end of the sentence in his head. 

“Yeah, or because you’re a lucky bastard,” Junmyeon mumbles.

“I heard that.”

“I said it out loud.”

Kyungsoo ignores Junmyeon’s pettiness. “So what exactly is it about? This Jongin guy is a mermaid and–”

“Kai,” Junmyeon corrects him.

“Kai?”

“That’s his character’s name.”

“And he’s a siren, not a mermaid,” Jihyun adds.

Kyungsoo hands each of them a plate of noodles. “That’s an unusual name.”

“It’s hawaiian for ‘sea’,” Jihyun explains.

He fixes himself a plate and sits down with the other two. “I don’t know if that’s really clever or eye-rollingly pretentious.”

Junmyeon nods. “It’s full of things like that.”

“So he’s a siren and he lures in this human girl in order to kill her but then ends up falling in love with her?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Fascinating. Can’t wait,” Kyungsoo says, sarcasm thick in his voice.

He knocks at Jihyun’s door two and a half hours later, disc in hand.

Jihyun accepts the Blu-ray back. “Dare I ask?”

“That was one of the worst things I’ve ever seen. Why do you own this?”

Jihyun rolls her eyes and shut the door in his face.

“What, not even an argument?”

Chanyeol enters the dorm as Kyungsoo turns to return to his room. He comes at him with open arms. “Kyungsoo! My bestest friend in the whole world!”

“If you don’t have an email with all the details by monday morning, you can bother me again.”

“Right then. Oh and congrats on that scaly movie you’re doing,” Chanyeols says, leaving Kyungsoo by himself in the hallway.

“S-scaly?” Kyungsoo balls his hands into fists. He thought he had hit the jackpot getting to work on a big film production, but maybe he got the short end of the stick after all.

He doesn’t have time to belittle himself. He has to finish planning his final film. Actually, he has to _ start _. He lays both of his storyboards out on his desk. Certainly one is more meaningful than the other. In fact, it’s so meaningful, he doesn’t think he’ll ever feel entirely happy with it. Besides, he’s not sure he’s even ready to share something so intimate to him with the world. It would require more work and planning anyway, he figures. He goes back to the commercial. It’s simple enough; two actors, one location. He finishes the treatment and script and begins to put together a production plan. A few hours later he sends out the email he promised Chanyeol to everyone involved in his production. 

This should feel different. It should feel like accomplishment and relief, but instead it feels like disappointment and discontent. 

-

It takes Kyungsoo a little over an hour to get to set, all the way across town near the coast. 

He follows the instructions he’s been given via email and shows up to a spot where all the other production assistants are already geared up and ready to go. 

He stops one of the guys walking past him. A piece of masking tape on his walkie talkie tells Kyungsoo that he’s PA #4 and his name is Baekhyun. “Uh, hi, I’m Kyungsoo, the new PA.” It sounds like a question.

“Are you ready to do a lot of running around and a lot of getting yelled at?”

“I– thrilled. Ecstatic, in fact.”

Baekhyun humors him with a smile. “Minseok, fresh meat!” He calls out to one of the guys behind him. “Good luck,” he tells Kyungsoo, with a pat on the shoulder.

“Thanks.”

Minseok points at him and snaps his fingers, making him hurry over.

“My name is Minseok. I’m your key PA, so if you have any questions, I’m who you come to.” He checks his watch. “You’re five minutes early, which is ten minutes too late. As a production assistant you answer to anyone and everyone. You will receive ridiculous requests, do tons of coffee runs and get yelled at a lot. If you’re asked to buy anything, _ always _ keep the receipt. Make sure not to break anything and try not to injure yourself. Don’t talk to the talent unless the talent talks to you first, and most importantly–” he hands him a walkie talkie. “Always have your walkie with you.”

“Is that all?”

Minseok grins. “Not even close, but we don’t have that much time. You’ll learn as you go– sometimes the hard way.”

The crew assembles in a big lot, some of the cast (from what Kyungsoo can remember) shows up, too, partially already halfway in hair and make-up. It’s slightly intimidating to see just how many people there are. The biggest set he’s worked on until now had a crew of maybe fifteen people, which is nothing compared to the few hundred surrounding him. Director Park Dongmoon holds a brief motivational speech. The crew erupts with applause, a few yells and whistles here and there before dispersing to go do their individual jobs.

It takes Kyungsoo several hours until he doesn’t feel like a disorganized, disoriented, useless idiot anymore. Now that he’s somewhat learned his way around set, he just feels like a slightly disorganized idiot. So far his experience as a PA consists of him running back and forth to get people things. He runs into Minseok on his way to the art department. 

“Kyungsoo, I need you to run down to the store, buy two packs of gummy bears, sort out the red ones and bring them to the first AD.”

Kyungsoo thinks it’s a joke for a second. “Sorting out candy by color? I didn’t believe that was something that happened in real life.”

“Believe it.”

Twenty minutes later he shows up on set where the first AD is already yelling about the lack of gummy bears. Kyungsoo doesn’t get a thank you or even eye contact, just a highly annoyed ‘_ finally’ _. 

“Alright, everyone. Quiet on set, please!” Kyungsoo recognizes Baekhyun’s voice from earlier.

The crew scurries around for a few seconds. “And action!” the director calls out.

The interior of a room Kyungsoo doesn’t recognize from the first movie is built up on the soundstage. Park Sooyoung and Zhang Yixing, who he didn’t know was in this movie, are intensely staring at each other.

“Why are you so stupid?” Yixing says before grabbing her hands. “Don’t you realize what he’s going to do?”

Sooyoung pulls hands away and shakes her head. “I told you I made my decision. I trust him.”

“You–”

“_ Snacks are ready for pickup at craft service,” _Kyungsoo’s walkie talkie announces out loud to the entire set.

“Cut!” 

“That’s a cut, everybody reset!” Baekhyun calls out.

Kyungsoo can make out the annoyed groans among all the other noise. “I’m sorry.” He doesn’t think anyone hears his apology, since no one even looked at him despite interrupting the take.

Baekhyun pulls him to the side. “Where’s your surveillance?”

“My what?”

“Your headset.”

“I wasn’t given one.”

“Go get one as soon as possible. Seriously, if it wasn’t the first week of shooting, you probably would have already been fired by now.”

“It’s my first day, how the hell was I supposed to know,” Kyungsoo says mostly to himself.

“I know, but they don’t care. They once fired a colorblind guy for bringing the wrong color of M&M’s.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen with shock.

Baekhyun hides his mouth with his hands in a whispering gesture. “Everything you’ve heard about pretentious filmmakers is true.” He takes a quick look around. “Now go get the hell out of here, before you ruin the next take too.” There’s a hint of a smile on his lips. Kyungsoo doesn’t need to be told twice.

-

The dorm hallway looks blurry to Kyungsoo as he half-sleepwalks his way to the kitchen on his first day off. He grabs a freshly-poured cup of coffee from Jihyun’s hand and mutters “thank you.” 

Jihyun pours herself another cup while Kyungsoo takes a seat. “You look like hell.”

“Good morning to you too.”

She sits down opposite from him. “I haven’t seen you in like a week. When are you coming home at night?”

“I don’t know. Midnight-ish. How’s it been sitting in a production office all week?”

“I have not just been sitting.” She pauses. “I have also been doing lots of coffee runs.”

Kyungsoo smiles. He holds up his hand for an exhausted-intern high five. 

“Hey, why did you change your final film back to that drink commercial?”

“It just works better.”

“Does it?”

“Look, the other one… it just isn’t there yet.”

“Is it one of those things that’s never going to be _ there _? Wherever that is?”

“Maybe.”

“I still think it’s better than the other one.”

“What if it’s shit? What if it’s a joke like _ Siren Song _?”

“Did you blank on the part where I told you it was good?”

“Yeah, but you also think _ Siren Song _ is good.”

“I don’t like _ Siren Song _ because it’s _ good. _ I like it because I loved the books when I was younger. It’s nostalgic for me. And aside from that, I’m also able to appreciate how bad it is. Movies don’t always have to be _ good– _” she puts the word in air quotes; “to be enjoyable. God when did you become such a film snob?”

“I am not a film snob.”

“You are. You’re turning into everyone else here who only watches Oscar movies and cares more about recognition than genuine authenticity. Why are you rolling your eyes at me?”

“Why are you starting an argument first thing in the morning for no fucking reason?”

“I’m not. I just miss my friend Kyungsoo who wanted to make movies to tell stories and didn’t make fun of me for liking things.”

“What are you on your period or something?” He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. Jihyun looks like she’s about to empty the steaming cup of coffee in her hands into his face. “Please don’t throw that at me.”

“You know, you talk a pretty big fucking game for someone who works in the lowest position possible on a movie he considers _ one of the worst things he’s ever seen _.” She leaves the kitchen.

How is he a film snob? What’s so bad about liking critically acclaimed films? 

“Morning, roomie.” Junmyeon walks in with his laptop tucked under his arm. “You are still my roommate, right?”

“Surely you’ve heard all about the glamorous life of a set PA; first one to arrive, last one to leave. No time for sleep. Or sitting.”

“Sounds stressful. It’s pretty calm at the agency. They have a lounge with free chocolates. It’s nice.” 

Kyungsoo puts his arms on the table and buries his face in them. “I hate you.”

Junmyeon pats him encouragingly on the shoulder. “Hey, wasn’t Jihyun here earlier?”

“Yeah. I aggravated her.”

“Audio! In the film dorm!”

Kyungsoo lifts his head to find Junmyeon pointing his finger at the doorway.

“I’ve missed you too, hyung,” Chanyeol says with a silly grin as he hugs him. 

Both the audio and the film students had media fundamentals as their very first lectures. Kyungsoo remembers waiting in front of the classroom before they all had to take a test on it. It was useless to try to explain the basics of one’s own field to the other students. Even after at least five explanations, the audio students couldn’t comprehend what focal length is. Kyungsoo doesn’t even remember anything about the fundamentals of sound. It was like a different language to him. Their differences have been an ongoing joke to the students ever since.

“Hey Kyung–”

“Look, I wrote you an email. Don’t tell me you didn’t get it.”

“I’m not here because of your film. Our coffee machine broke.”

“Oh.”

He points at Kyungsoo’s cup. “Can I have this?” 

Kyungsoo hides it protectively with his arms.

Chanyeol helps himself with the coffee pot. “Though I am happy you finally figured that shit out. I have a song that I think might fit. I think it might be good to get together in the studio and listen to some sound effects too and just discuss the sound design a bit more. When do you have time?” He sits down next to Kyungsoo.

“Never. I’m a PA.”

“What _ is _ a PA, exactly?”

“Production assistant.” “A slave.” Junmyeon and Kyungsoo answer simultaneously.

“I thought it meant personal assistant. You know when it says, like ‘personal assistant to Mr. Kim Jongin’ in the credits. I thought you’d be fetching him his goldfish bowl when he’s in the mood to pet his fish or something.”

“Speaking of,” Junmyeon begins. “Have you met him? Or Sooyoung?”  
“I’m not supposed to talk to the talent. But I did see Sooyoung and Zhang Yixing doing a scene.”

“Oh right, I heard he’s playing a chinese merman,” Junymeon says absentmindedly.

“I thought they were sirens,” Kyungsoo says, annoyed.

“No, he’s a merman.”

“So now there’s sirens _ and _mermen?”

Suho sips his coffee. “Yeah.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Anyway, I interrupted their scene by not wearing a headset.” He shudders at the memory.

“Ouch.”

“Yeah. I’ve been trying to just get the hell out of there when I hear they’re getting ready to shoot.”

“Didn’t you get a headset by now?”

“Yes, but I’m still scared sound will pick up on it.”

“It shouldn’t as long as you’re not standing near the mic,” Chanyeol explains.

“That’s reassuring.” He downs the rest of his coffee in one go. “Anyway, I’m going back to bed.”

Junmyeon looks up from his laptop as Kyungsoo gets up. “Don’t you think you should get started on the assignment while you have time?”

“What assignment?”

“The film history assignment. It’s due in two weeks.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Professor Lee finally uploaded the details on the server.”

Kyungsoo slumps back down in his seat. “Two weeks?? Why the hell is it due _ during _our internships?? Are they insane?”

“I think Professor Lee might be actually, yeah.”

“I don’t know much about the guy, but from what I’ve seen I assume he has one of those conspiracy boards at home,” Chanyeol comments.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes. “Okay, just lay it on me.”

“We’re essentially supposed to analyse and compare _ A Night to Remember _ and _ Titanic _ in the approach of the subject and–”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. I thought this was a _ film history _ assignment, not a film _ meets _history assignment.” 

Junmyeon shrugs. “Maybe he wanted to incorporate both.”

“What’s _ A Night to Remember? _” Chanyeol asks.

“_ Titanic _ without Romeo & Juliet. Couldn’t it have been _ Apocalypse Now _ and _ Hearts of Darkness _instead?”

“I don’t understand anything in this conversation.”

“_ Hearts of Darkness _ is a documentary about the making of _ Apocalypse Now _and how Francis Ford Cop–” Kyungsoo sees Chanyeol getting lost again. “The director of the movie nearly lost his mind in the process.”

Chanyeol nods as if he understood any of that. “I think I’m gonna go.”

“Chanyeol, before you go, can you explain to me real quick what focal length is?” Junmyeon asks. Kyungsoo and him can’t help but laugh at Chanyeol’s triggered face.

“I’m gone.”

Kyungsoo sighs. He’s seen _ Titanic _ on TV a few years back, but he doesn’t remember it that well. Certainly not enough for this assignment. “Isn’t _ Titanic _like two hours?”

“Three.”

_Kill me, _he thinks. “What about _A Night_ _to Remember_? That one’s old, it’s probably just like sixty minutes or something, right?”

“Two hours.”

Kyungsoo bangs his head against the table. “Yeah, I’m definitely going back to bed.”

-

It’s the first time Kyungsoo gets to actually sit down and eat during lunch break. He looks around for an empty seat as the tables fill up. Ah great, this feels like high school all over again. He spots Baekhyun, Minseok and a few other PAs whose names he doesn’t know and joins them, hoping they won’t give him some kind of how-dare-you-sit-with-us look. “It’s funny, everyone at this table seems to eat faster than anyone else here.”

“We’re lucky we even get to sit down,” Baekhyun says.

“Are you new here? I don’t think we’ve met,” the guy sitting on Minseok’s right says.

“Yeah, I’m Kyungsoo.”

He nods. “Jongdae.” His eyes widen and he looks at Minseok. “Wait, does that mean I don’t have to be on Jongin duty this year?”

Kyungsoo raises a brow. “Jongin duty?”

“Jongin likes to wander off a lot, thus holding up the shoot, so sometimes a PA will be put on what we call ‘Jongin duty’, in which they make sure he doesn’t go anywhere,” Minseok explains.

“I did it on the first movie, Jongdae was the new guy last year and I guess this time around it’ll be your turn,” Baekhyun adds.

“Doesn’t he have a phone?”

Jongdae takes a deep breath. “He likes to forget his phone. And lose his phone. And have his phone die. And overhear his phone.”

“Why the fuck does he even have a phone?” Baekhyun asks.

“Because he did a commercial for one and they gave him one for free,” Jongdae says. Baekhyun nearly chokes on his water. “So far it hasn’t been an issue though, so maybe you won’t have to.”

“I bet it will,” Baekhyun croaks.

“How much?” Jongdae asks.

“You’re overworked, underpaid PAs, you’re not betting on anything,” Minseok tells them.

Baekhyun silently stares at him for a moment. “Wanna bet?” 

The look he gets from Minseok in response says ‘haha you’re so funny I could kill you’. “You know, _ you _haven’t been on Jongin duty in a while.”

“Yeah and I can’t be. Someone has to do the slate, that’s critically important work.”

“That someone doesn’t have to be you.”

“Can you pause this conversation while I grab some popcorn?” Jongdae asks. He has a point. Kyungsoo finds this whole exchange more entertaining than the first _ Siren Song _movie.

Kyungsoo’s train is late the next morning. Due to the long commute he can usually get some extra sleep in, but today he keeps monitoring his phone, hoping that somehow he’ll win back the twenty minutes and that he won’t get yelled at or fired before he manages to even get there. He doesn’t feel much of a sense of relief when Minseok texts him to just get there as quickly as he can. 

He grabs his walkie as soon as he arrives and stuffs his headset in the back pocket of his pants as he goes on his first coffee run of the day. 

The first AD, whose name Kyungsoo still doesn’t know, grabs his coffee from him. “Get Jongin to set, we’re ready for him.” 

Kyungsoo looks at the three remaining coffees in his hand. 

“Why are you still standing there? I gave you a task,” the AD snaps.

It hasn’t even been two seconds. Kyungsoo fake smiles. “Not at all.” It’s not like all his coffee deliveries are going to completely different places. 

He heads to Jongin’s trailer with his coffees still in hand. He knocks a few times, but there’s no answer. “Hey where’s the first place I would look for Jongin if he’s not in his trailer?” He asks into his walkie. Luckily the answer comes quickly. “_Check_ _Hair_ _&_ _Make-up_.” Seems like a win-win. At least he can get rid of one of his coffees there. But Jongin isn’t there either.

He checks craft services, delivers the rest of the beverages in hopes he’ll find him somewhere along the way, but to no avail. His stress level at this point is very high. 

“I can’t find him, what the hell do you want me to do?” Kyungsoo tells the five different people yelling at him to get Jongin to set _ now. _

Frustrated, he throws his head back. He lifts his walkie to respond to the other PAs telling him to check places he’s already been. He opens his mouth, but his voice catches in his throat. 

On a six story building nearby, dressed completely in red, he sees a male figure.

_ It can’t be. _

“Can anyone tell me what Jongin’s costume for today looks like?”

“_ The one from the dream sequence. He’s dressed in all red, you literally can’t miss him. _”

Kyungsoo breaks into a run. The words coming through his transceiver are a mere echo drowned out by his heartbeat. The faces he passes are a blur, his surroundings disappear in tunnel vision. 

He halts in the lobby of what turns out to be a hotel only for long enough to make out where the staircase is. The way to the top seems never-ending as he passes the floor numbers. He finally makes it to the tenth floor. He finds the door labeled ‘_ Roof Access’ _ and opens it. His heart thumps in his ears as he tries to catch his breath.

Jongin, standing on the ledge, turns at the sound of the heavy door. Kyungsoo lets it close behind him. He doesn’t move. Everything is silent except for the sound of the wind that ruffles Jongin’s hair and shirt. The expression on Jongin’s face is stern.

Kyungsoo tentatively takes a step towards him, closely monitoring his reactions as he moves. 

Jongin watches him come closer until he’s halfway towards him. That’s when his feet start to shift. Kyungsoo takes a step back. 

“It would be so easy,” Jongin says. He turns his head the other side to look at the ground. “Wouldn’t it?”

Kyungsoo waits until Jongin’s eyes are back on him before he moves. He takes a few steps to the left, approaching the ledge. “It’s not high enough.” 

“Are you sure?”

No. It’s pretty fucking high.

“Certainly. You’d end up badly injured, possibly disabled for the rest of your life. That’s probably not the result you’re looking for.”

Jongin looks down. He looks like he’s contemplating his options.

Kyungsoo climbs onto the ledge.

“What are you doing?” Jongin looks alarmed.

“This is my first time working on a professional film production. Right now my one job is to get you to set. I don’t think I’d have a very bright future in this industry if the main actor of the first film I ever worked on commited suicide on my watch, so if you jump, I may as well jump too.” 

“You don’t have to be here for this.”

“I can’t just leave. You understand that, don’t you?”

“Why not? No one has to know you were here.”

“If you jump, the cops are going to get involved and I’m not about to lie to the police. There’s surveillance cameras and shit, they always find this stuff out. And then I’d probably be a murder suspect, which isn’t going to get me anywhere in life either.”

He slowly approaches Jongin. He takes his hand, intertwining their fingers. Jongin looks surprised. 

“I hope you don’t mind. I’m not very fond of heights, so this view is very unsettling.”

“Please just go.” The desperation is apparent in Jongin’s voice. His hand pulls away from Kuyngsoo’s, but there’s no chance in hell he’s letting go.

“Face it, I’m not leaving here without you. One way or another.” He takes a deep breath. “So how do you want to do this? Count to three?” He has no clue what kind of bullshit plan he’s running on here, but he hopes it works. “One.” His grip on Jongin’s hand tightens. “Two,” he draws out the word, almost making it sound like a question. _ Shit. Abort. Abort. _

“Are you crazy?”

_ Oh, thank god. _

Jongin seems to realize the irony of the question when Kyungsoo looks at him. He turns away slightly. Closes his eyes. Tears fall down his cheeks. Jongin looks like a lost child. It makes Kyungsoo’s heart ache. Because he’s all to familiar with that it’s like to be one.

He retrieves a tissue from his utility belt and offers it to Jongin. He thanks him in a whisper.

“_ Kyungsoo, have you found him yet? _” Baekhyun asks via walkie.

“Uh, I’ll tell you when I know more.” Holding up production is the least of Kyungsoo’s worries right now.

“_ What do you mean when you know more? Just tell me what’s going on. Where have you looked? What– _”

“Going off walkie,” Kyungsoo announces. He doesn’t want to stress out Jongin more than he already is.

_ “What the hell, Kyungsoo? You can’t just– _” Kyungsoo turns off the transceiver.

“Won’t you get fired for this?”

Good point. He attempts a small smile. “Possibly. Please at least make it worth it?” He hops off the ledge, back onto the roof and holds a helping hand out to Jongin. “Please?”

It takes a moment, but Jongin finally leans down to take his hand. His foot slips on the rim of the ledge. Kyungsoo sees the panic in his face as he loses his balance. Before he can think, his hands clutch onto Jongin’s arms and pull him back to safety.

“Are you okay?” He’s still holding him.

Jongin nods. They’re both shaking. 

Jongin doesn’t say a word when they’re on the elevator. Kyungsoo watches him stare at the ground. He wishes he knew what’s going through his head, and what to say to make it better.

“You should probably turn that back on,” Jongin suggests, nodding at Kyungsoo’s walkie. 

“Are you okay to go back to set?”

“Yeah.” Jongin’s voice is quiet.

Kyungsoo informs the other PAs that they’re on their way as he accompanies Jongin to the shooting location.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Jongin says as they enter the soundstage. 

Kyungsoo has no time to form a response before the director steals Jongin away from him. The severity of the situation is only hitting him now. The whirlwind of emotions inside him has him frozen in his tracks until someone barks an order at him through his transceiver. Startled, he leaves the set and finally remembers to put his headset on. 

He lies awake in bed later that night, involuntarily replaying what happened on the roof in his head like a bad nightmare. He didn’t get a chance to talk to Jongin again after what happened. Thinking about how his primary task for the next day will most likely be making sure that Jongin doesn’t wander off set again puts his mind at ease a little.

Due to his insomnia, Kyungsoo shows up earlier than all the other PAs the next morning. It’s strange to see the production lot this empty and quiet. He decides to sit down and have breakfast before craft services fill up with the rest of the cast and crew. Afterwards he finds Minseok exiting the locker room.

“Kyungsoo! Guess what your job for today is.”

“Camping outside of Jongin’s trailer?”

“Yup. But you have about an hour before he gets here, then another hour until he’s done with hair and makeup, so until then you can–”

“Coffee run.”

Minseok looks pleased. He gives him two thumbs up, which is maybe the highest show of approval he’s gotten since he started this internship.

He runs into Jongdae on his way to Jongin’s trailer after finishing his coffee run.

“Hey, what’s the weirdest place you’ve ever found Jongin?” Like the roof of a high building?

“The weirdest? Probably an abandoned school close to the location we were shooting. He just sat in there petting a stray cat.” Jongdae shakes his head.

Kyungsoo takes his sketchpad with him. He sits down on the stairs to Jongin’s trailer, fiddling his pencil impatiently.

Jongin shows up a few minutes later. “Hey, hi, what are you doing in front of my trailer?”

“Making sure you don’t wander off somewhere.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. His fists are clenched as he stares off to the side. “I can’t believe they gave me another babysitter,” He mumbles through gritted teeth. 

Kyungsoo squeezes to one side of the stairs for Jongin to get past him.

“What, are you just going to sit there?”

Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder where Jongin stands, holding the door open. “I can go sit over there if that bothers you,” he says, getting up.

Jongin smiles a little. “There’s plenty of room in here, you know.”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows at him.

Jongin’s smile fades, he blinks and looks away. “I’ll leave the door open. Just in case.” He shrugs. 

Kyungsoo is intrigued enough to take him up on the offer. The interior of the trailer looks fancier than any hotel room he’s ever been to, complete with a kitchen, a TV set, a couch and a table with a sitting area that’s big enough to hold a mini-conference. He feels like he needs to pay rent just for standing there. Jongin’s already splayed out on the couch with his shoes off.

“I’ll just be over here, if that’s okay with you.” Kyungsoo points at the table next to him.

Jongin looks over and nods. “The fridge is over there if you want anything to drink.”

This is so odd that Kyungsoo almost begins to laugh. Someone on this production just offered _ him _something to drink. How bizarre. If this is ‘Jongin duty’, he can’t imagine why anyone wouldn’t be enjoying it.

Kyungsoo decides to work on his assignment while he has time. Luckily, _ A Night to Remember _is on YouTube. His phone screen’s a bit small, but it’ll have to do. He finds an empty page in his sketchbook to take notes as the first scene plays.

“Is that _ A Night to Remember _?” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he’s more shocked by– the fact that he only now realizes that he wasn’t using his headphones or that Jongin knows this movie well enough to recognize it from sound.

“Uh yeah. I have to do an assignment on it. You know it?”

“I had a thing for old movies when I was younger. You should watch it on the TV.” He hands Kyungsoo the remote. “So what’s the assignment? Comparing it to James Cameron’s _ Titanic _?”

Kyungsoo gives him the side-eye. “Did you go to film school?”

Jongin chuckles. “No, but I did study up on a thing or two related to the medium.”

The remote conveniently has a YouTube button, making it easy for Kyungsoo to put on the movie.

Jongin turns over on his stomach. He puts his chin on the sofa’s armrest, resting one hand on either side. “What is it you _ actually _ want to do? I take it you don’t want to be a PA for the rest of your life.”

“Storyboard artist. Maybe concept art.”

“You’re an artist?”

“Yeah.” He holds up his sketchbook. “I’ve been meaning to carry this thing around to get someone to look at it and give me some feedback, but it’s kind of impossible when you’re balancing four coffee cups.”

Jongin lifts his head off the couch. “Can I see?”

It takes Kyungsoo a second to answer. “I– sure.” He picks up his sketchbook to hand it to Jongin, but he’s already next to him at the table.

He looks through pages of storyboards– some are originals of Kyungsoo’s, others are his favorite scenes from movies he drew for practice; drawings of animals, flowers, food and studies of body parts and facial features. 

Jongin takes his time looking at each one. “You’re really talented.”

“Thank you.”

Jongin lets out a soft ‘_ oh’ _when he turns the page to find a drawing of a naked man.

“That was from drawing class with a live model. It didn’t turn out that great. It’s kind of hard to focus when there’s a good-looking naked man right in front of your face.” Jongin looks at him for a long time, studying him. Part of him feels like he shouldn’t have said that last sentence out loud. Now feels like an appropriate time to pay attention to the movie he’s been neglecting since it began. 

Jongin continues to look through the rest of the pages. “You must have a hard time drawing self-portraits.”

Kyungsoo furrows his brows at him. “Huh?” 

There’s a smirk on Jongin’s face that fades slowly as Kyungsoo stares at him while he tries to make sense of what he just said. “I meant– nevermind.” Now Jongin’s the one who decides to pay attention to the movie.

Kyungsoo takes some notes for his assignment. He’s surprised that the movie is paused when he looks up from his writing. 

“You said this is your first time working on a movie. I’m sure you’d rather be helping out on set. I won’t go anywhere, I promise.” 

“How can I be sure?”

Jongin opens his mouth to answer, but Kyungsoo won’t let him. He grips the pencil in his hand so tightly, it almost breaks. “No, seriously, how do I know you won’t be on a roof or a fucking cliff or god knows where?” 

Jongin flinches, eyes blinking rapidly. He looks down, trying to form a response. “God, you must think I’m some ungrateful, self-belittling, stuck up actor.” 

“No. I don’t,” Kyungsoo says quietly. “Every action has an internal motivation. I’ve been asking myself what yours was.”

Jongin gets a stack of papers. He drops them on a table. He picks up the first set of stapled papers. “This is the contract for _ Siren Song 4 _.” He picks up the next. “This is a contract renewal with my company. And the rest of these– they’re screenplays my company would allow me to do. The character I’d be playing is the same in every single one of these.”

“You haven’t signed them,” Kyungsoo notes.

Jongin sinks his face into his palms. 

Kyungsoo pauses. “Do you usually invite PAs in here?”

“They all seem to hate me, so I’ve been too afraid to ask.”

“I have an idea. How do you feel about experiencing a day in the life of a PA? That way I can do my job and you don’t have to sit around here and get bored.” He smiles encouragingly.

“Wait.”

“What?”

Jongin briefly covers his face with his hands. “I never got your name.”

“It’s PA #12, but you can call me Kyungsoo.” He feels a sense of accomplishment when Jongin laughs.

They pick up and deliver updated scripts and prop lists. Next, the set they just filmed on needs cleaning up. Kyungsoo takes a trash bag and hands one to Jongin. 

“Be careful not to touch any equipment.”

“So we’re essentially just picking up trash here?”

“Yup. Would you rather be escorted back to your trailer?” Kyungsoo grins. He wouldn’t be surprised.

Jongin contemplates for a moment. “No.”

The bag in Kyungsoo’s hand is halfway filled with to-go coffee cups and duct tape when someone seems to recognize that he hasn’t been yelled at today yet and thinks it’s time to change that.

“What the hell is going on here?” A middle aged man dressed in a business-casual jeans and blazer combo asks as he takes off his sunglasses. A look of disgust on his face when he looks at the trash bag in Jongin’s hands.

“I’m helping out until they need me on set,” Jongin explains.

The man puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head. He spots Kyungsoo, frowns at him, grabs the bag from Jongin and practically shoves it into Kyungsoo’s gut, causing him to let out an involuntary grunt. “Did you put him up to this?”

“It’s not his fault! I _ wanted _to do this.”

“You’re a goddamn actor. Unless production greenlit some kind of ‘Jongin spends a day as a set PA’ promo for social media, you’re not picking up people’s leftovers. Come on, we have things to discuss.”

Jongin leaves with the man, mouthing ‘_ I’m sorry _’ at Kyungsoo who gives him a sympathetic smile.

-

Later, Kyungsoo shows up at Jongin’s trailer to escort him to set. The man from earlier glares at him when he exits the trailer. He walks away yelling into his phone because apparently he is an important person and that’s what important people do.

“I see you’ve met Wonil. He’s my manager.”

“He seems fun.” Kyungsoo forces a grin.

Jongin’s sigh comes a little late, as if he wanted to say something first but then let it go. 

“It’s not good to bottle up your emotions, you know.”

Jongin pulls his sides out of his back pocket. He flattens out the crumpled paper in his hands. “I’ll just channel them into this scene.”

They’re silent for the rest of the way to the beach they’re shooting at today. Kyungsoo knows Jongin has another break after this scene. He takes a moment to speak to him before they join the cast and crew crowding on set. 

“Hey, if you want to talk after this or just need some company, let me know.”

Jongin nods. Kyungsoo doesn’t think he got what he meant.   
“Jongin.”

He gives him a questioning look.

“Just don’t… _ wander off _again, okay?” 

Jongin steps closer to him. He takes a quick look around. “For most people _ wandering off _is a cry for help. I feel like I’ve finally been heard.”

“Jongin!” They turn to see Baekhyun jogging over.

“I’ll be right there,” Jongin tells him. He gives Kyungsoo a small smile. “You don’t have to worry, I promise.”

Kyungsoo instinctively holds up his pinky. Jongin’s face lights up. He links their fingers. 

“I have to go.” 

Kyungsoo suddenly remembers they’re not alone. “Right.” He gives him an awkward pat of encouragement on the arm. 

The shoot runs late today. Really late. So late, that Kyungsoo misses the last train when he makes it to the station. He finds an empty bench near the end of the platform and uses his backpack as a makeshift pillow. It’s so uncomfortable that he struggles to fall asleep despite how tired he is. He could really use a shower. He spent half the day standing in the sun, holding a reflector. With the current heat wave it’s still hot, even now in the middle of the night. He lies awake, watching the starry sky. It’s pretty. He thinks Jongin would like it. If he was here they could be having one of those two a.m. conversations where you’re too tired to hold anything back. That’s when you really get to know someone. He drifts off to the scenario playing in his head.

\---

Kyungsoo opens his eyes. It’s still night. He must have only drifted off for a few minutes, maybe a couple of hours, judging by the temperature drop. How can it be this chilly? He reaches for his phone in his pocket to check the time, but it’s not there. _ Shit. _ Maybe he put it in his backpack. He turns around. It’s not there either. _ Shit, shit, shit. _He notices a strange scent. Saltwater? Must be his clothes. They filmed on the beach today, after all. 

Wait a minute.

Why is the sky moving?

He sits up. Looks around. 

This isn’t a train platform. 

These aren’t his clothes.

He hears footsteps coming closer. A figure runs past him, breathing heavily, sobbing. Was that– _ Jongin _?

He gets up and walks towards the railing. He takes a look over it, watching the ocean moving underneath him. 

He’s on a goddamn boat.

He makes his way to the end of the ship. The man from earlier is hanging off the back of it, merely holding on to the rail.

“E-excuse me, sir?”

The man turns enough for Kyungsoo to see his face. He was right.

“Don’t come any closer,” Jongin says, tears rolling down his face.

_ Oh, great _ , Kyungsoo thinks. His own personal _ Titanic _themed nightmare. He curses Professor Lee in his head.

Kyungsoo sighs. He walks towards him. “You don’t want to do this.”

“Stay back or I’ll let go, I mean it.”

“No, you won’t. If you really meant it, you already would have done it.” He’s right behind him now.

“Don’t tell me what I will and will not do. Now go away!”

Kyungsoo throws his head back, looking at the sky for a moment. What did he do to deserve this?

_ Fine. _ He takes off his jacket and shoes. “You jump, I jump.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you would die.”

When you die in a dream, you wake up. And since apparently he’s Jack in this weird dream, he’ll die anyway. Might as well speed up the process.

“I’m really more worried about how long it would take to actually die. That water is _ cold _.”

“How cold?”

He meets Jongin’s eyes. He looks like he’s begging for something to keep him holding on. _ Damn it. _

“It’s freezing. Falling in there would feel like a thousand needles piercing through your skin. You wouldn’t be able to breathe, or even think.”

He notices how much Jongin’s shivering. He looks terrified.

“Please just give me your hand,” Kyungsoo says softly. “Let me help you.”

Jongin takes his hand, carefully turning towards him.

“I’m Do Kyungsoo,” he introduces himself, since this Jongin doesn’t seem to know who he is.

“Kim Jongin.”

“Come on, let’s get you down there.”

Jongin takes a step up the rail. He loses his footing. Slips. Kyungsoo grasps his hand the second he lets go of the rail. 

“Help! Help me, please!” Jongin screams.

Kyungsoo tries to pull him up by the arm with both hands. “Look at me, Jongin. I’ve got you. I won’t let go, I promise. Pull yourself up, you can do this, come on.” He tries his best to remain calm.

Jongin’s other hand grips onto the rail tightly as he follows Kyungsoo’s advice. He should be able to do this. He’s pretty fit. He probably does one-handed pull ups at the gym all the time. Then again, this isn’t real life.

Jongin manages to pull himself up enough to place his foot right below the rail. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around him, helping him the rest of the way up. They hold on to each other so tightly that they topple over once Jongin makes it over the rail. Kyungsoo lands on top of Jongin who’s still visibly shaking. 

Before Kyungsoo knows it they’re surrounded by a bunch of guards, Sooyoung and Jongin’s manager.

“What the hell is going on here?” Wonil asks.

“I– uhm– I– I s-slipped,” Jongin stutters.

Kyungsoo feels uncomfortable with everyone staring at them. He gets off of Jongin and helps him up.

“Yeah, I– uh–,” he turns to Kyungsoo, inserting a quick thank you to him before he continues. “I was trying to look at the propellers and I slipped and Mr. Do Kyungsoo here saved me from falling into the ocean.” He nods as if he’s trying to convince himself rather than everyone else.

Sooyoung clutches her pearls. She looks at Kyungsoo “Is that what happened?”

Jongin looks at him with wide eyes. Kyungsoo looks back and forth between him and the others. “Yes. Yes, that’s what happened.”

“He’s a hero!” one of the guards exclaims. 

Jongin hugs Sooyoung, who looks deeply concerned. 

Wonil shakes his head and walks away from the scene.

“Well, you should invite the boy for dinner, as a token of gratitude,” the guard suggests.

Wonil forces a smile. “Is the gentleman free tomorrow evening?” 

“Sure,” Kyungsoo says. 

“We’ll be awaiting your presence then.” He looks like he’d like to throw Kyungsoo overboard. 

Jongin looks at him one more time before everyone departs.

-

The next day they take a walk on the deck of the ship. 

“I wanted to meet you to thank you, Mr. Do,” Jongin says.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Thank you, Kyungsoo. Not just for saving me, but for your discretion.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I know what you must think of me. ‘Poor rich boy, what does he know about misery?’”

“No. I was asking myself what could have possibly happened to make this guy feel like he had no way out.” Actually, he was thinking why and how he ended up on the Titanic and why he has to talk Jongin off a ledge for the second time in one week. And right now he’s asking himself if this is him experiencing post traumatic stress disorder. 

“It was just… everything. It’s my whole world and everyone in it. My whole life has been decided for me and all I can do is stand and watch as it passes me by.” He holds up his hand, showing the ring on his finger.

Right. He must be engaged to Sooyoung. “Wow.”

“All the invitations have been sent out already and all the while I feel like I’m standing in a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up.”

“Do you love her?”

Jongin leans back, his mouth falling open. “Excuse me? What kind of question is that?” 

“A fairly simple one, I’d say.” Kyungso shrugs. “Do you?”

Jongin gasps, looking him up and down. “How dare you? We do not know each other, it is inappropriate for you to be asking me things like that.” Somehow he looks appalled and amused at the same time.

“It was just a question.”

“I came up here to thank you and I have done that, so now I’m going to leave.” He shakes his hand. “Goodbye, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo takes this awkwardly long handshake as an opportunity to appreciate how good Jongin looks in early 1900s attire.

“I thought you were leaving,” Kyungsoo says, still shaking his hand.

“My god, you are so rude. What is this thing you carry around with you anyway?” Jongin grabs the sketchbook from underneath Kyungsoo’s arm and sits down to take a look.

“You drew these? Well, these are very good. Very good, indeed.” 

Kyungsoo is just as surprised as he is. These drawings looks like what he wishes his art looked like in real life. “They are.” He grins.

Jongin emits a small gasp, paired with a smile. He turns the page to reveal a girl. Kyungsoo’s grin disappears. Oh great. His ex-girlfriend. That’s not a memory he’s wanted back. At least she’s dressed.

“Did you love this woman?”

This guy.

“Oh, so for me it’s inappropriate to ask, but for you it’s okay?”

“That’s entirely different! I was just curious.”

“Well, I was too at the time,” Kyungsoo says absentmindedly.

“Sorry?”

“I– No. I didn’t love her. I tried, but I couldn’t.” He takes a long look at Jongin. He wants to ask him if that’s something he understands. Because he thinks he does. He knows that look on his face. Afraid, vulnerable, confused.

Jongin breaks eye contact to turn to the next page. The next few pages are of the male nude from his drawing class, except they’ve improved significantly.

“These were drawn from life?” He seems quite intrigued by them.

“I drew these when I was in rome.” He may as well just bullshit his entire backstory while he’s here.

“Italy? How fascinating. I would like to go one day.” 

Jongin’s excitement reminds him of that of a child.

“We should go together. We could go to the Trevi Fountain and visit museums.”

“And travel Venice on a gondola.” His face is glowing.

“Jongin,” a female voice says.

Jongin quickly closes the sketchbook. They look up at the woman, accompanied by two other women. Kyungsoo has never seen any of them before.

“Mother,” Jongin says. “This is Do Kyungsoo, the man who saved my life.” He motions towards him.

Kyungsoo holds out his hand. Jongin’s mother just looks down at him with a mix of disapproval and disgust, before addressing Jongin. “You should get dressed for dinner.”

“Right.” Jongin gives Kyungsoo his sketchbook back. “I’ll see you later.”

Kyungsoo looks after them.

“You can’t be wearing that to dinner in first class,” one of Jongin’s mom’s friends tells him.

-

He shows up for dinner at the grand staircase, wearing the tuxedo the woman let him borrow. As he looks around at all the people and how they’re dressed, he’s quite impressed with his subconscious at the amount of detail. 

Sooyoung and Wonil walk right past him, despite him holding out his hand to greet them. _ Okay, then. _

And he can’t even care about them, or about anything else the moment he sees Jongin at the top of the staircase. Maybe tuxedos and waistcoats and bow ties were invented to be worn by him. He even looks good with slicked down hair. 

Jongin smiles when he sees him. He makes his way down his staircase towards Kyungsoo.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

They smile at each other for a stupidly long time before Jongin breaks the silence. “Shall we?”

“Jongin tells me you’re a third class passenger,” Sooyoung says as with a condescending look as they eat. “Tell me, how does someone like you come by a ticket for the Titanic?”

“That’s a good question. This is all like a dream to me. Literally. It’s as if I fell asleep on a bench at the train station and woke up on this ship.” The table seems quite amused by Kyungsoo’s story. “Can’t make this shit up,” he mumbles into his glass. 

The decor in the dining room looks too expensive for anyone to even breathe around. The uptight first class conversations are so boring that Kyungsoo begins to wonder if it’s possible to fall asleep in a dream and if maybe that’s the way to wake up from all this. At least the food is good. 

He looks over at Jongin who’s staring blankly at his half eaten plate. He’s the only person not talking to anyone, and no one seems to care or notice. After a while he looks up, having noticed Kyungsoo’s staring at him. Kyungsoo observes and copies the way Mr. fancypants from a few seats over from him is eating. He straightens his posture, lifts his chin and takes the tiniest sip of wine with his pinky extended. Jongin chuckles quietly behind his hand.

Kyungsoo says his goodbyes after everyone finishes eating and the table slowly clears. He slips Jongin a note to meet him at the clock as he shakes his hand.

He’s happy when Jongin actually shows up. “So you wanna go to a _ real _ party?” He asks with a smirk.

Third class is a crowded mess clouded by the smell of cigarette smoke and beer. Jongin’s attempt at conversation is overpowered by the band playing loud irish polka music that’s sure to be stuck in Kyungsoo’s head even after he wakes up from this. He takes off his shoes and bow-tie before asking Jongin to dance.

“Hold on,” Jongin says before taking off his own bow-tie, unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt and messing up his hair. He grabs a glass of beer from the closest table and chugs half of it in one go. “I’ve always wanted to do that!”

“Did you like it?”

“No, it’s disgusting,” he yells enthusiastically. “How do you dance to this kind of music?”

“I have no idea.”

Kyungsoo takes him by the hand and they make it up as they go, without a care what it looks like or if it’s right. Because what the hell does it matter as long as it feels right?

Having lost all track of time, Kyungsoo isn’t surprised when it’s dark by the time they decide to go upstairs to the deck, where it’s less crowded.

Kyungsoo blames the song he feels coming on entirely on the alcohol. “Near, far, where–” he leans into Jongin’s shoulder and breaks into laughter before he can even finish.

“Why are you laughing? What is that song?”

He shakes his head. “You wouldn’t know it.” He spots a shooting star when he looks up at the sky. “Look.” He points it out for Jongin.

“Did you make a wish?”

Kyungsoo remembers his last thought before he fell asleep and landed here. “I don’t have to. I think it already came true. Did you?”

“Maybe.” Jongin’s mood suddenly seems much more contained, compared to a minute ago when he was all smiles and laughter.

“What did you wish for?”

“Something I can’t have.” He’s wearing the same sad look from earlier in the dining room. His eyes wander off of him. Kyungsoo turns around, following his line of sight to a sign that reads ‘_ First Class Entrance’ _. “I have to go back.”

“Good night, Jongin,” Kyungsoo says before Jongin disappears behind the door.

“Good night.”

-

Kyungsoo catches a glimpse of Jongin getting a tour of the ship with his mother, Sooyoung and her family the next afternoon. 

Wonil appears in front of him when he tries to approach them. “Can I help you?”

“I just wanted to talk to Jongin.”

“While Mr. Kim and Mrs. Park appreciate your assistance, your presence near them is no longer appropriate.” He hands him a 20$ bill.

“I don’t want your money, just let me talk to him real quick.”

“Is there a problem here?” one of the guards asks, stepping over.

“Yes, please escort Mr. Do here back to the third class where he belongs,” Wonil says, handing the bill over to the guard.

“Certainly.”

The guard grabs Kyungsoo by the arm and drags him to the exit, then shoves him down the stairs to the deck below.

He walks around until he finds an empty spot, then climbs up rail back into first class. He disguises himself with a coat and hat he finds on an empty sun chair and hides behind one of the lifeboats when the tour approaches. He waits until they’ve passed and gets a hold of Jongin arm. He walks with him through the next closest door to what looks like some kind of medieval gym.

“Kyungsoo, what are you doing?”

“I want to talk to you.” Kyungsoo rids himself of his hat.

“No, Kyungsoo, I can’t see you anymore.” There’s a hint of hesitation in Jongin’s voice.

“Why?”

Jongin puts his palm on his forehead. “What are we doing? This is impossible. I’m engaged. To Sooyoung. I love her.”

Kyungsoo isn’t convinced. “Do you really? These people, they’ve got you trapped. They’ll never appreciate you for who you really are. Aren’t there so many things you want to do? So many places you want to see? You’ll never get to do any of that if you stay with them. Look, I know it’s easy for me to say. Unlike you, I don’t have anything to lose. But I can see you’re slowly dying inside.” His hand finds Jongin’s. He intertwines their fingers. Traces Jongin’s cheek with the thumb of his other hand. “And you don’t deserve that. You deserve to be happy,”

Jongin leans into his touch, just for a moment, before composing himself. “I am happy.”

_ Liar _.

“It’s not up to you to save me, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo drops his hands. Takes a step back. “You’re right. It’s not. Only you can do that.”

Jongin looks down. “I have to go. Don’t look for me again.” He leaves without another word. Without another look.

Kyungsoo’s heart feels heavy. Can he wake up now? What does he have to do? Wait for this ship to sink or try to keep it from hitting the iceberg? How would he even warn anyone about that? No one would believe him, and even if they did, they probably wouldn’t even care. They’re all so hellbent on the idea that this ship is unsinkable.

Since he has nothing else to do, he takes a walk to the head of the ship. He can’t miss the iceberg from there, can he? He can’t even appreciate the amazing view of the vast ocean beneath him paired with the sunset.

“I’m the king of the world,” he half-yells in a monotonous voice.

“That wasn’t very enthusiastic,” a familiar voice says.

He turns around. “Jongin. I thought you didn’t want to see me again.”

“I thought about what you said.”

“And?”

“You were right.” A bittersweet smile tugs at his lips. 

Kyungsoo takes a step to the side, making room for Jongin. “Come here.”

Having Jongin next to him feels like home in this strange never-ending dream. The sky is drenched in vibrant pinks that fade into fiery oranges.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It’s breathtaking.” Jongin takes a step up the rail.

“Be careful.” Kyungsoo tentatively puts his arms around Jongin’s waist. He wouldn’t want to repeat the events of the other night. Slowly, he tightens his hold around him.

Jongin spreads his arm. “I’m flying, Kyungsoo,” he chuckles. 

God, he’s so cheesy. And still, Kyungsoo can’t help but smile.

“Your turn,” Jongin says over his shoulder.

“I’m good.”

“Come on, it’s fun.” He looks at him intently. “Hyung. Try it.”

He can’t believe he’s doing this. “Fine.” He climbs up the rail. He fits his body against Jongin’s, making sure they’re both secure before stretching out his arms.

“Doesn’t it feel like you’re flying?”

“It does.” 

Kyungsoo rests his chin on Jongin’s shoulder. He wraps his arms around him tightly. He’s worried for a second that he’s crossed the line when he feels Jongin’s hands on his own, but Jongin’s intent doesn’t seem to be to loosen his grip, but to support it. 

Jongin turns his head enough for their eyes to meet. Kyungsoo always knew he was handsome, but seeing his face this close really has him awestruck. He leans in, lets go of any hesitations and puts his lips on Jongin’s. His hand wanders up Jongin’s chest, his neck, until his fingers tangle in his hair. Jongin’s wraps his hand around the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, pulling him closer. He feels like he’s on a roller coaster going a hundred miles an hour.

Maybe he doesn’t want to wake up after all.

-

Jongin takes him back to his room. “Is this okay?”

Kyungsoo takes a look around at the interior of the room. “It’s perfect.”

He spreads out his art supplies on a table and pulls over a chair.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Yes?”

Jongin stands right in front of him. “I want you,” he says in a low voice, as he slowly begins to undo the buttons on his shirt, “to draw me like one of your italian boys.” 

Kyungsoo stares a little too long at his hands that are now moving from his shirt to his pants. “O-okay,” he sputters, forcing his eyes up to meet his face.

Watching Jongin slip off his clothes is like watching a drawing of the perfect man come to life. 

Jongin awkwardly puts his arms in front of his naked body. “How do you want me to pose?”

“Just do what feels natural to you.”

Jongin straightens his posture. He looks a bit lost just standing there in the middle of this big room. He points at the couch. “Can I?”

“Yes, of course.”

Jongin lies down, positioning his body towards Kyungsoo. His left leg is bent, his hand rests on his hip bone while his other arm lies over his stomach. 

“Your arm. Let it hang off the couch.”

“Like this?”

“Yeah.”

He adjusts Jongin hair, carefully placing a few strands over his forehead. He hopes Jongin doesn’t see him wiping the sweat of his palms on his pants as he turns away from him to sit down.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. Tries to stop his hand from shaking. He takes a long look at Jongin before he begins to draw. He looks tense as well.

“Relax your face,” Kyungsoo says, smiling a little.

Jongin chuckles. “I’ve never done this before.”

“It’s okay, just try to hold still.”

It’s hard to concentrate, but he enjoys looking at Jongin for such a long time tremendously. He feels self-conscious. Can he even capture such beauty? 

He ignores all his thoughts. Focuses. Does the best he can do.

Kyungsoo feels his entire body blush, if that is even possible, when Jongin looks over his shoulder at the finished drawing. Jongin wraps his arms around him. He kisses his cheek. “Thank you.”

Kyungsoo cleans up as Jongin puts his clothes back on. He puts the drawing in the safe where Kyungsoo spots a bright blue diamond. “Whoa, I’m blind.”

“I bought this for Sooyoung. Or rather, my mother made me buy it for her.”

They hear a noise coming from the far end of the room.

“Someone’s coming,” Jongin whispers.

Kyungsoo takes him by the hand. “Come on.”

They walk into the hallway. The door opens behind them revealing Wonil, who does not look pleased at all.

“Run,” Jongin suggests, tugging on Kyungsoo’s shirt. 

They make a break for the nearest elevator. It closes right before Wonil can get to them. Jongin waves him goodbye with a smile. 

In their rush to get away from Wonil, they end up climbing down a ladder into the boiler room. It’s hot and loud and steamy, and they should probably get the hell out of here, but Kyungsoo stops mid-run. “Wait.”

“What?”

He pulls Jongin towards him by his shirt. He crashes their lips together. Tastes him. Runs his hands all over his body. Pulls Jongin closer when he does the same. He kisses his neck, tasting his sweat. His fingers dig into his hair. They break away breathing heavily. It’s too hot.

They make it out of the boiler room, into a much quieter, cooler one. 

There it is, the infamous car.

_ Oh god. _

While Kyungsoo is frozen in his tracks, Jongin’s already walked over. He holds the door open. “Sir,” he says with a playful look on his face motioning for him to take a seat. Jongin joins him. Closes the door. His heart is beating so fast.

Jongin kisses him slowly, yet passionately. He takes his hand. Kisses his fingers one by one. “Touch me,” he says. His eyes are begging, pleading for the kind of affection he’s been deprived of for too long. 

Kyungsoo nods. He undoes Jongin’s shirt with trembling hands, placing kisses along every inch of new skin that’s revealed with each button. 

Jongin leans back. He pulls Kyungsoo on top of him, kissing him hastily as he strips him of his shirt. He needs him closer. Needs to tell him with every kiss, with every touch, just how beautiful he is, needs to let him know how much he deserves to be loved like this. 

Kyungsoo has never felt as vulnerable as he does when Jongin looks at him like this. Like he’s the only one he’ll ever love, the only one he’ll ever put his hands on. 

“Are you okay?” Jongin asks when he lies in his arms, their bodies damp with sweat. 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo sighs, resting his head on Jongin’s chest.

Every sense of content fades when the car– the whole room– the whole ship quakes.

“What was that?”

_ Shit. _

“Let’s go upstairs.”

Kyungsoo was so caught up in Jongin, he completely forgot about the goddamn iceberg. He doesn’t think that there’s anything he can do now. If it hit, they’ll sink, and there’s no way of stopping it.

Overhearing the crew talking about the situation as him and Jongin arrive on deck, confirms Kyungsoo’s suspicions. 

They’re going down.

“This seems bad. I have to warn my mother and Sooyoung,” Jongin says. 

He follows him back to his family’s cabin, where everyone is already assembled. 

“There he is, search him!” Sooyoung yells, pointing at Kyungsoo. 

What the hell?

Wonil appears from behind him, wearing a smug smile.

A man follows her order, putting his hands all over Kyungsoo’s body. He reaches into the pocket of Kyungsoo’s borrowed coat, producing the diamond he saw earlier in the safe. 

“The coat is stolen too,” the man says, holding up the label on the inside with the real owner’s name written on it. 

He pulls Kyungsoo’s hands behind his back. “You’re coming with me, boy.”

“No, I didn’t do this! I just borrowed the coat, I never even touched that diamond. Let me go!” Kyungsoo yells. 

He looks at Jongin. The disappointment etched in his face hits Kyungsoo right in the gut. “You don’t believe this, do you?” Jongin looks at Sooyoung who clings to him looking as if someone had just been shot right in front of her face.

And that’s the last he sees of him before he’s dragged to a room below deck. 

He’s handcuffed to a pipe. 

And left. For dead.

Frigid water floods into the room.

Is this how it ends? Drowning in ice cold water all by himself while the man he’s fallen in love with thinks the worst of him?

He rattles the handcuffs against the pipe. “Help! Somebody help me, please!”

Who is he kidding? No one’s going to hear him down here. 

He leans his head against the cold metal. Closes his eyes. Waits for it to be over.

“Kyungsoo.”

He lifts his head. The voice is distant. Did he imagine it?

“Jongin? Jongin, I’m in here!”

He hears someone coming closer, fighting through the water that begins to rise slowly but surely. Jongin appears at the door.

“Kyungsoo! I know you didn’t steal that diamond, but I stole a gun,” he says, holding up the weapon as he looks at Kyungsoo’s handcuffs.

“Have you ever shot one?”

“No.”

“Okay, do a practice shot. Find a target and try to hit it.”

Jongin turns to the other side of the room. He startles, jumping back a little when he shoots the gun.

“Did you hit it?”

“No.”

The water is halfway up to his waist now. They don’t have much time.

“Okay, just go for it.” Kyungsoo pulls his hands apart as much as he can, squeezing his eyes shut, fully aware that he might be about to end up with a hole in his hand.

The gunshot startles him. He falls backwards. Opens his eyes. 

“I did it!” Jongin says.

Kyungsoo looks down at his hands. “You did!” He runs into his arms, kissing him.

“I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“It’s okay, let’s just get the hell out of here.”

All the lifeboats are gone by the time they make it to the deck. Kyungsoo is frozen in his tracks, surrounded by the absolute chaos of the terror-stricken passengers screaming and running.

“Kyungsoo, what do we do?”

He tries to compose himself. _ Think. _“The ship’s going down by the head. It’s going to break in half and pull the rest down with it. We need to go to the back of the ship.”

Kyungsoo takes his hand. They run uphill together to where they first met. Grip on to the rail for dear life. The ship tilts more and more, making it increasingly harder to hold on. 

“Come on, we have to get on the other side,” Jongin reminds him. He climbs over first, then helps Kyungsoo. 

All lights go out.

The stern begins to tilt, almost going fully vertical. Kyungsoo’s heart pounds uncontrollably. The horror of watching hundreds of people plunging to their deaths has him nearly unable to breathe. He grasps Jongin’s hand. “Don’t let go.” He’s scared out of his mind as the ocean pulls them in.

“I won’t, I promise.”

The water comes closer. Adrenaline floods his veins. This is it. He takes a deep breath.

Entering the water feels like being sucked into a tornado. He’s swirled around, losing Jongin’s hand instantly, no matter how hard he tries to hold on. Thousands of knives stabbing into his body. That’s what it feels like. The sensation is so unbearably debilitating that he’s paralysed. 

Jongin.

It takes all his willpower for him to move, to kick, to reach desperately for the surface. He thrashes around in the water. Calling out Jongin’s name. It gets lost with all the other screams. Someone tries to grab onto him for leverage, pushing him under in the process. 

He spots Jongin in the distance. He swims towards him, pushing the person behind him off.

“Over there,” Jongin says pointing in the other direction.

The door.

The godforsaken door. Kyungsoo will find a way for both of them to fit on it, so help him god.

Jongin gets on first. Kyungsoo tries to climb on, but it tilts. He tries again. And again. Every way he can possibly think of. Jongin slides back into the water, leaving Kyungsoo afloat on the door.

“It’s not going to work, Kyungsoo. Let’s take turns, okay?”

Kyungsoo nods. It doesn’t take long for him to realize they won’t have the energy to do that in the freezing cold. He waits a moment longer. “Your turn.”

“A-are you sure?” Jongin’s teeth clatter.

“Yes.” This is how it has to be. This is how it ends. How he’ll hopefully finally wake up.

He holds Jongin’s hand once he’s back in the water. Both of them shiver uncontrollably. 

It won’t be long now.

“I’m s-sorry I c-couldn’t stop this, Jongin. I’m sorry I c-couldn’t s-save us.”

“You’re talking nonsense. We’ll make it, Kyungsoo. Just h-hold on. Someone will find us.”

Kyungsoo manages a small smile. He’ll let him believe it. But he knows he won’t make it much longer.

He can’t move. Can’t feel his body.

“I love you, Jongin.”

The color fades from his vision. 

His eyes flutter closed. 

“I love you too, Kyungsoo.”

The words are a faint echo in his ears.

Cold water pulls him into silence.

\---

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes open to a bright light. 

Where is he? This isn’t the train station. Does he have to live through another tragedy in order to wake up?

“Kyungsoo, hey,” Jongin says softly. He’s right next to him, safe and sound.

“J-Jongin,” Kyungsoo’s lips quiver.   
“God, you’re shivering.”

Kyungsoo only now begins to realize he must be in the hospital. He still feels the ice cold water numbing his body, still hears the screams, still feels that awful sense of panic.

“S-so c-cold.” He can’t stop his body from shaking.

Jongin takes the duvet from the empty bed next to him. “Here,” he says, laying it on top of the one Kyungsoo already has.

“J-ongin.” He reaches for his hand. “Jongin,” he repeats urgently, pulling him closer, terrified of losing him again.

Jongin’s face goes from surprised to soft. “Hey, I’m here.” He climbs into his bed. Holds him close. Whispers soothing words until the warmth of his voice lulls Kyungsoo into a long, dreamless sleep.

Kyungsoo wakes up feeling uncomfortably hot. He pushes one of the duvets off of him. How long was he asleep?

There’s a note on his nightstand.

_Had to go to set. _

_Hope you’re feeling better~_

_I’ll try to come back later._

_Jongin_

He catches himself smiling.

Still feeling groggy, he ends up sleeping for the majority of the day.

It’s dark outside the next time he wakes up.

“Kyungsoo,” a familiar voice says. “It’s a miracle! You’ve been gone for two years. We thought you’d never wake up.”

“Shut up, Chanyeol,” he groans.

“The nurse called us,” Junmyeon says.

There’s a knock on the door. “Hey,” Jongin says. He shakes hands with Junmyeon and Chanyeol. “Hi, I’m Jongin. I work with Kyungsoo.”

“We know who you are.” Junmyeon grins.

“Be cool,” Chanyeol mumbles, crossing his arms.

Jongin smiles a little at them, then looks down. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I could sleep for 84 years.” 

“What happened? The nurse just said something about dehydration. Did you pass out on set?” Junymeon asks.

“No. I missed the last train so I slept on a bench. They told me someone was trying to steal my backpack and when I tried to stop him, he knocked me out. I don’t remember any of it. And yeah, apparently I’m also severely dehydrated, hence this thing.” He holds up his arm that has an IV tube attached to it.

“Thank god you’re okay.”

“Did Jihyun come?”

“No, she was busy.”

Was she really or is she just still mad at him? He owes her an apology.

“So how long are you going to need to stay here?”

“They want to run some more tests tomorrow. If everything’s okay, I should be able to go home after that.”

“Oh, good. We’re having a _ Titanic _viewing party for the assignment on Saturday,” Junmyeon explains. 

Now he has to live through this whole nightmare again? “Can’t wait,” he says dryly. 

Junmyeon looks at Jongin. “You’re invited, if you want to come too.”

Chanyeol elbows him in the ribs. “He’s a celebrity, he doesn’t want to come to our lame college party,” he whispers.

Jongin’s eyes are wide. “I would love to.”

This time Chanyeol slaps Junmyeon on the arm. “He said he wants to come, give him the time and address.”

Junmyeon turns to him, threatening to hit him. 

“Visiting hours are over,” the nurse says, head peeking into the room.

Chanyeol sighs. “We just got here.”

“I don’t make the rules.”

“Call us if you need anything,” Junmyeon tells Kyungsoo before turning to Jongin. “See you on saturday.”

“It was nice meeting you,” Jongin says. He stays by Kyungsoo’s bed as the other two leave.

“Wait, how were you here after visiting hours last night?”

“The nurse was a fan, so she let me stay.”

“Ah.”

“I was worried. You were delirious. You must have had a bad dream or something.”

“Yeah.” _ You have no idea. _“Well it wasn’t all bad but–” Kyungsoo shrugs.

“Did they catch the guy who stole your backpack?”

“No. But he didn’t steal my phone, so that’s good. _ Fuck. _My sketchbook.” He hadn’t even thought about it until now.

Jongin points at the nightstand. “It’s in the first drawer. You left it in my trailer the other day, I thought you might be bored here anyways.”

Kyungsoo retrieves it and hugs it tightly. “Thank god.”

“Visiting hours are over, no exceptions for celebrities,” the nurse says annoyed as she peeks into the room a second time.

“I’ll be right out, I promise.”

The nurse rolls her eyes and closes the door.

“I’ll see you on set,” Jongin says. He leans forward to give Kyungsoo a hug. 

Jongin smells lovely. His scent is as sweet and comforting as his embrace. Kyungsoo wants to fall asleep in his arms again, this time without being delirious. His fingers trace down Kyungsoo’s arm as he pulls back.

“Good night, Kyungsoo.”

“Good night, Jongin.”

His touch still lingers after he’s left. Kyungsoo falls back into the mattress. He’s exhausted.

-

It’s Saturday. 

Kyungsoo knocks on Jihyun’s door. He’s wanted to talk to her since he got out of the hospital, but he’s been busy on set.

“She’s not here, she’s staying with her parents this weekend,” Junmyeon says as he exits his and Kyungsoo’s room, _ Titanic _DVD in hand.

“Did you tell her we’re having a viewing party?”

“Of course I did. She said she wouldn’t be able to focus on taking notes with us loud buffoons.”

She has a point there. “Did you tell her Jongin was coming?”

“Yeah”

Maybe she was scared to meet him. 

“Speak of the devil.”

Jongin enters the dorm. He takes off his black baseball cap and face mask and ruffles his hair.

Kyungsoo thought maybe it was just the aftershock of his weird fever dream that made him feel all weak in the knees whenever he saw or thought about Jongin these past few days. But the feeling hasn’t faded. He also thought it was hair and make-up and possibly VFX that made his visual appearance look superior to any normal human being, but apparently he just looks like that.

“Jongin!” Junmyeon greets him with a bro hug.

Kyungsoo gives him a regular hug. And there’s that feeling again.

They give him a quick tour of the dorm before heading to the common room that’s decked out with a couch and a few armchairs, a TV and a few shelves full of books, movies and board games.

Chanyeol enters the room bearing a bag of popcorn in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. “You weren’t going to start without me, were you?”

“I can’t believe you’re volunteering to watch this. You don’t even have to do this assignment,” Kyungsoo says.

“Chanyeol’s an _ audio _ person,” Junmyeon whispers at Jongin, hiding his mouth behind his hand.

“Hey, movies are fifty percent picture and fifty percent sound, okay,” Chanyeol intercepts.

Junmyeon shakes his head. “No, no. Let’s break it down. At least twenty percent is lighting, then we have thirty percent for–”

“Can we please not have this discussion again and just get this movie the hell over with?” Kyungsoo groans.

Junmyeon point his finger at Chanyeol. “This isn’t over.” He seems amused by it. They take an armchair each, while Kyungsoo and Jongin share the sofa.

Watching the movie isn’t as nauseating as Kyungsoo expected it to be. At least he doesn’t have to experience it again. He’s safe on a couch with Jongin and two of his best friends right next to him and there’s a blanket it he’s feeling chilly. 

Jongin peeks over at him when Jack tries to talk Rose off the rail. Kyungsoo scoots over until their arms touch. He puts his hand on top of Jongin’s. He can see a smile tugging at Jongin’s lips from the corner of his eye.

Still, the sinking is hard to watch. Kyungsoo gets through it by staring anywhere that isn’t the TV. He focuses on the sound of Junmyeon scribbling down notes to distract himself. 

He doesn’t realize how much his grip on Jongin’s hand tightened throughout the movie until Junmyeon turns on the lights as the credits roll. He lets go, hoping he isn’t visibly blushing.

Junmyeon pries the bag of popcorn from Chanyeol who’s fallen asleep.

He startles. “I’m awake.”

“You know, they could have both survived if they had tied Rose’s life vest under the door,” Junmyeon says as he puts the DVD back in its case.

“As if anyone would actually think of that if they were in that situation.” Kyungsoo says in a raised voice, aggravated. 

Jongin asks if he can see Kyungsoo’s room as everyone dissipates.

“It’s not much,” Kyungsoo says, closing the door behind him. The windowsill next to his bed has a few stacks of books and DVDs on it, right next to a small cactus. Pictures of his favorite concept art and illustrations hang over his desk, which has his sketchbook, art supplies and laptop on it.

“I like it. It’s all you,” Jongin says looking around.

“Not really. Half is all Junmyeon. The messier half.” He points to the messy clothes on the floor of Junmyeon’s side of the room. The top of his desk isn’t even visible among all the paper strewn across it.

Jongin looks at the open sketchbook.

“That’s the storyboard for my final film.” 

“It’s good.”

“It wasn’t my first choice,” he blurts without thinking. He takes out his other storyboard that’s been safely tucked into the bottom of his drawer. “This is what I was originally going to do.”

Jongin sits down to look at it.

Kyungsoo needs to open the window. And drink some water. And for his heart to calm down. He sits on his bed, opposite from Jongin, nervously wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

Jongin looks up when he’s finished. “Did they not allow you to do it?” 

“No. I didn’t allow myself to do it. It’s a story I came up with when I was younger. Now that I think about it, it used to have a much happier tone.”

“When did it change?”

Kyungsoo contemplates for a moment. “When I started to understand how the world works.”

Jongin sits down next to him on the bed. “All those screenplays I showed you, they’re all the same old love stories that have been told thousands of times. I want to tell stories that are important, stories that matter, stories that I needed to be told when I was younger.” He licks his lips. Looks down at the pictures Kyungsoo’s drawn. “Stories like this. I want to be someone to look up to.”

“What do you mean?” He thinks he knows. But he wants to make sure.

Jongin stares at him. He opens his mouth. Looks away. He can’t seem to find the words. “How can I be someone to look up to when I can’t even say it?”

And Kyungsoo knows what he means. He hasn’t always had the guts. But with Jongin it’s different. He wants to be brave. 

“One of the most important lessons in storytelling, Jongin.” He traces his hand with his fingers. Looks at Jongin’s lips, then his eyes. “Show, don’t tell.” 

He feels clumsy and a little awkward when he leans forward to put his lips on Jongin’s. He panics when Jongin doesn’t kiss him back right away. He’s about to pull away, but then Jongin leans into the kiss, opening his lips to him, kissing him hungrily. 

Kyungsoo feels dizzy when they come up for air.

The door opens, making them both jump a few inches back from each other before either of them can speak.

It’s Junmyeon. “Guys, Chanyeol’s had a beer and I think he’s about to reenact the scene where Rose gets on her toes. You’ve got to see this.”

Kyungsoo’s heart still beats faster than it should. Him and Jongin exchange a shy smile. “I actually do kind of want to see that.”

“Me too,” Jongin laughs.

Chanyeol is already on his toes when they join the other two in the kitchen.

“No, no, no, you have to do it with your shoes off,” Junmyeon says.

Chanyeol nearly falls over when he takes them off. He takes a deep breath with a theatrical gesture before slowly getting on his toes. He can’t do it all the way. After trying a few times he holds on to the table for support. 

Kyungsoo can’t even watch. “Stop, you’re going to break your toes.”

The four of them spend the next hour reenacting various scenes from the movie, laughing until their stomachs hurt.

Kyungsoo stands outside the dorm with Jongin.

“So, now you’ve seen what us film nerds get up to on a Saturday night.”

Jongin is beaming. “That was the most fun I’ve had in– maybe ever.” He checks his phone. His smile disappears. “My manager’s been calling me nonstop. I should go.”

Kyungsoo nods. They stand there in awkward silence for a moment. Kyungsoo goes in for a hug but Jongin steals a kiss instead.

“Bye.”

The sound that comes out of Kyungsoo’s mouth in response can’t be defined as a word.

His feelings aren’t the only thing keeping him up that night. It’s also Junmyeon singing _ My Heart Will Go On. _

“Junmyeon?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you remember what Rose did with the diamond at the end of the movie?”

“She threw it overboard.”

“I’ll do the same to you if you don’t shut up,” Kyungsoo says in a groggy voice.

-

Kyungsoo walks up to Jongin’s trailer on one of his last days on set. He can’t believe it went by this fast.

“Mr. Kim, the set awaits your presence,” he says in a ridiculous accent.

“One second. Come in, it’s open.”

Kyungsoo tries not to laugh when he sees that Jongin’s wearing green tights.

“What, were you expecting a full prosthetic fish tail?”

“Yeah, why do you think I brought a bathtub to transport you to set?”

Jongin chuckles and kisses his cheek. He hands him a bottle of water. He’s been doing that a lot since the incident. Kyungsoo would be annoyed by it if it didn’t make him all soft how caring and considerate Jongin is.

“Aren’t there people who swim with prosthetic tails though?”

“Yes, I tried to take some lessons but it’s really hard. That’s why they got a body double to do it. I don’t really know much about how it works in post.”

Kyungsoo sees a stack of signed _ Siren Song 2 _Blu-rays on the table. “Hey, can I get one of these?”

“Sure, just take one.”

“Isn’t someone going to get mad?”

Jongin shrugs. “I’ll just say I lost it.”

They stop by Kyungsoo’s locker on their way. His sketchbook falls out when he puts the Blu-ray inside. Jongin picks it up. He looks at a page that’s fallen out. _ Fuck. _

It’s Kyungsoo’s version of the drawing from _ Titanic _, starring none other than Jongin. That’s the only thing he wanted to remember from his dream and it’s not like he had anything else to do when he was at the hospital.

Jongin raises his eyebrows at him.

“Look, I had some weird _ Titanic _fever dream when I was out. I was still really delirious when I drew that.”

He doesn’t like that smug look on Jongin’s face. Or maybe he likes it too much. He tries to pull the drawing out of his hands, but Jongin won’t let him.

“It’s not even good. Come one, give it.”

“No, it’s pretty good. You’re a little off on one thing though.”

“Well yeah, I only had my imagination to go on.”

“Did you imagine it a lot?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Now I’m curious.” He looks at the bulge between Jongin’s legs. “These tights are pretty revealing.”

It catches Jongin off guard. Now Kyungsoo’s the one grinning.

Jongin hands him the drawing he covers himself up in a nonchalant matter. “Maybe we should stop talking about this.”

Kyungsoo refrains from asking if it’s because he’s about to get a boner.

“That’s your body double?” Kyungsoo asks when they make it to the water tank where there’s already a man with a prosthetic fish tail swimming in the water.

“Yup, that’s Sehun.”

“His body doesn’t look like yours.”

“Most people don’t do nude drawings of me, so I don’t think they’re able to tell.”

He’s never letting that go, is he?

“Go pretend to be a fish-man in your stupid green tights,” Kyungsoo scoffs.

-

Kyungsoo knocks on Jihyun’s door when gets back to the dorm, signed _ Siren Song 2 _ Blu-ray in hand.

“What do you want?”

“To apologize. I was an asshole. And I never should have made that stupid period comment.” He hands her the movie. “I brought you this. I thought we could watch it together some time.”

Jihyun hesitates, but accepts his gift. “You know, now that Joohyun’s gone, I’m the only girl left in the dorm. I’m constantly made aware that I’ll have it ten times harder than any man in this industry. You were the last person I’d expect to say something like that.”

“I’m sorry. Look, I don’t know what kind of filmmaker I’m going to be in the future, so for a while I lost myself in what I thought I had to be. I think it’s something I’m only going to find out with experience. Maybe a lot of bad ones at that.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t visit you at the hospital.”

“It’s okay, I deserved that. Anyway, I made a new version of my storyboard. You know, the original one. I kind of regret not going with it now.”

“A new version?”

“Yeah. I drew it on the train. It’s not a tragedy anymore. I gave it a happy ending.”

Jihyun squints at him. “But is it _ there _ yet?”

Kyungsoo laughs. “I think it is. I actually really want to make it now.” He looks down. “Oh, well.”

“You could still switch back to it.”

“I don’t know how that would work with the planning and everything. Besides, I already sent out emails to everyone. I mean you’re better than me at this stuff. Do you think it’s at all possible?”

Jihyun sighs. “Go get your stuff, we’ll figure it out.”

“Are you serious?"

“Well,” she looks at the Blu-ray in her hands, “this is pretty cool. What inspired you to change it anyway?”

“Jongin.”

“Jongin?” She points at the picture of him on the film’s cover. “This Jongin?”

Kyungsoo smiles sheepishly. “Yeah.”

“Okay, I’m going to need you to elaborate.”

“He’s as good of a kisser as he looks, in case you were wondering.”

Jihyun’s jaw drops. Her face a mix of shock and amusement.

Kyungsoo mischievously runs off to get his files.

They’re up all night, rearranging and planning for Kyungsoo’s new movie. He’s scared to send out the email, informing everyone working on his movie about all the changes. He’s worried about what they’ll think, too. But this is what he wants to do. He’s ready now. He doesn’t want to hide anymore.

-

Minseok, Baekhyun and Jongdae are the only people who seem to remember Kyungsoo at the _ Siren Song _wrap party. He imagines this is what a high school reunion must be like for people who weren’t popular. Jongin is busy talking to other people. Or rather being talked to. 

Jongin.

Jongin, who leaves town tomorrow.

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to think about that, but it’s inevitable. He never even got to show him the revised version of his storyboard. 

On a whim, he goes to the lobby of the hotel where it’s quieter. He takes out his phone. Calls Jihyun.

He finds himself an empty seat in a corner when he’s back in the hotel’s event room. Stares at all the people mingling. Dissociates.

“Hey.” Jongin sits down next to him.

“Hi.” 

Too much time passes with them sitting in silence. 

He wants to say something else. Wants to talk. To make their last night together count. But words fail him. 

How does he even begin to tell Jongin how much he’ll miss him, or how scared he is that he will just forget about him when they’re apart.

Kyungsoo’s phone vibrates. Maybe there’s his answer.

“I’ll be right back,” he tells Jongin.

He meets Jihyun outside of the hotel. She hands him his sketchbook.

“Thank you, you’re the best.”

Jongin isn’t in the seat he was in when Kyungsoo left. He looks around the room several times. He’s not there. He checks the lobby. The bathroom. The event room again. Tries his phone. No answer.

He heads up to Jongin’s room. Knocks a few times.

Sooyoung exits the room a few doors down.

Kyungsoo stops her. “Sooyoung.”

“Hey, aren’t you the PA who was in the hospital?”

Oh great, that’s what he’ll be remembered for. “Yeah, that was me.”

“Kyungsoo, right? Good to see you’re better now.” She seems much nicer than Kyungsoo gave her credit for. He’s surprised he even knows her name.

“Have you seen Jongin?”

“Is he not in his room? He said something about wanting to go enjoy the view when I saw him downstairs.”

There’s only one place Kyungsoo can think of. A place he doesn’t have good memories of.

“Thank you,” he says, heading for the stairs.

He takes a deep breath before he opens the roof access door.

Jongin stands slouched over by the ledge, comfortably resting his arms on it.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Jongin turns around. “I wasn’t planning on standing on the ledge again.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “What are you doing up here?”

“I just wanted to be alone. Everyone was starting to get a little too drunk.” He pauses. “I didn’t know if you were coming back.”

“I told you I would.”

“I saw you with– Jihyun, right? Outside.”

“Yeah. And?”

Jongin looks at his feet. “You’ve mentioned her a lot,” he says quietly.

“She’s my best friend. I changed my storyboard, I wanted to show it to you, but I didn’t think to bring it, so she was nice enough to help me out,” Kyungsoo says, holding it up.

Jongin breathes a sigh of relief. “I thought maybe you have history or–”

Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh a little at the assumption. “No.”

Jongin doesn’t seem to find is as funny as him. Kyungsoo’s smile fades. “Jongin.” He puts his hand on his cheek. Kisses his lips. Looks into his eyes. “I’m all yours.”

Jongin smiles. He takes the sketchbook and opens it. “It’s too dark out here to see. Let’s go inside.”

Kyungsoo sits on a chair in Jongin’s hotel room. Jongin sits on the bed, reassembling the pages after he’s finished looking at Kyungsoo’s storyboard.

“What do you think?”

Jongin purses his lips for a moment. “I think thirteen year old Jongin would have seen himself in this like he never saw himself in anything else.”

Kyungsoo thinks he might cry.

“Please make this film. We need more people like you in this industry.”

Kyungsoo puts the pages back in his sketchbook, smiling ear to ear. He lays it on the table. Jongin stands by the window, pulling his sleeves over his hands. Something’s on his mind.

“What’s wrong?”

“I talked to Sooyoung. She wants to focus on school and we both agreed not to do _ Siren Song 4. _I’m leaving my company. And I’m firing my manager. I don’t know where I’ll go from here. It’s scary.” He releases a heavy sigh.

“You’ll find a new company. And a manager who’s not an asshole.”

“Yeah. Hopefully.”

Kyungsoo takes his hand. “Hey, I’m proud of you.” He pulls him into a hug, rubs the back of his neck, soothing him.  
“I’ll really miss you,” Jongin says.

Kyungsoo pulls back a little. “Yeah?” He nudges his nose against Jongin’s. “How much?”

Jongin takes his face into his hands. He kisses his lips softly a few times– the calm before the storm– before he kisses him more deeply, sliding his tongue past Kyungsoo’s lips. He becomes impatient, getting messier by the second. Both their hands begin to wander, frantic to touch, to squeeze, to explore every inch of one another while they still can.

Jongin pulls Kyungsoo’s shirt over his head. His mouth moves down along his neck, his chest, his stomach, alternating between kisses and licks. He hovers right above the waistline of his pants, focusing his lips there while moving his hands up and down Kyungsoo’s thighs, massaging them. He backs away just a tad, looking pleased when he sees the bulge beginning to form in Kyungsoo’s pants.

The sight of Jongin on his knees in front of him smirking up at him is too much to handle. He takes his hands, pulling him on his feet. He grabs a fistful of Jongin’s hair, roughly hauling him into a kiss. His other hand fumbles to undo the buttons on his shirt while Jongin’s hand rubs against his crotch, making Kyungsoo moan into his mouth.

He shoves Jongin’s shirt down his arms, Jongin helps him remove it completely, tossing it to the side. He spins Kyungsoo around and lays him down on the bed. He sits on top of him, straddling his lap, looking down at him, admiring him, as his hands move all over his skin. 

Kyungsoo can feel him getting hard as well, and as if that realization didn’t make him sweat enough, Jongin begins to rock his hips lightly.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo mutters, breathing heavily as he touches Jongin’s thighs, moving his hands up to his hips, placing one on each side, encouraging his motions. 

Jongin leans forward to kiss his lips, pressing their bodies together. 

Kyungsoo’s fingers tremble as he undoes Jongin’s belt. He looks into his eyes as he opens the button on his pants. He gulps, pulling down the zipper. Jongin’s chest heaves against his. He feels like he’s burning up. His palm slips past the fabric of his pants, pressing against his length through his underwear. Jongin emits a small whine at the light touch. It makes Kyungsoo want to press harder, makes him want to stroke him until he feels his pre-come seep through the fabric and he’s desperate enough to buck his hips into his hand. Jongin closes his eyes, almost losing himself in his touch.

He gets back before it becomes too much. He doesn’t hesitate to pull Kyungsoo’s pants off, returning the favor until he’s in the same frenzied state as him. He slides off Kyungsoo’s boxers and wraps his hand around him, liking the noise Kyungsoo makes at the touch. 

Jongin kisses his tip, then down along the shaft. He licks a drop of pre-cum off before wrapping his lips around him, pressing his tongue against the length as he moves up and down.

“_Oh my god_,” Kyungsoo whispers. He knows he won’t be able to take much of this. He’s too hot, too desperate to have Jongin closer.

Jongin is eager, though, too eager as he uses both his mouth and his hand now, making small humming noises as he sucks him that drive Kyungsoo insane.

“Jongin,” he groans. 

Jongin looks at him like a deer caught in headlights. “Sorry, I–”

“Got too into it?”

“Yeah,” Jongin chuckles. 

“Come here, you,” Kyungsoo taunts, making a come-hither motion with his finger. He pushes Jongin off him, and onto his back. “Your turn.”

He remove Jongin’s pants and underwear in one go. Fuck. He’s dripping so much already. Kyungsoo licks a long line from the bottom to the tip, tasting him. He wants more. Wants all of him in his mouth. Jongin moans out loud when he takes him deep, squirming beneath him when he holds it there for a few seconds. Kyungsoo wants to take his time, wants to tease him a little longer, but Jongin is impatient, already producing a bottle of lube from the drawer of the bedside table.

He reaches for Kyungsoo’s hand, squeezing some of the liquid on his fingers. He spreads his legs, giving him easier access.

Kyungsoo traces his rim lightly, as he continues to stroke his length. Jongin tenses as he pushes the first finger in.

“Relax, baby,” Kyungsoo tells him, voice low and sultry. He places soothing kisses against his thigh as he opens him up more.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin sighs, sounding wrecked already. “Need You. Please.”

He wraps his arms around him, holds on to him as Kyungsoo enters him. He watches Jongin closely, making sure he’s okay. 

Sweat begins to form on his forehead. He feels so, so good. His dream didn’t even do him justice.

It takes Kyungsoo a moment to collect himself before he moves his hips, thrusting into him slowly, then increasing the pace when Jongin signals him to do so with a small nod.

They grow frantic, their kisses becoming clumsy, both of them making noises, uncontrolled, as get each other closer with every touch. 

Kyungsoo strokes Jongin’s length to the rhythm of his hips. Faster, faster, until they’re almost out of breath, until Jongin’s eyes roll back as he spills into Kyungsoo’s hand, onto his stomach. And Kyungsoo is right there with him, pressing his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck as he loses himself inside him.

“You alright?” Jongin whispers into his ear after a few minutes.

Kyungsoo nods. “You?”

“Never been better.” He smiles. Kisses Kyungsoo’s forehead. 

They lie in each other’s arms, holding on tightly until they drift off.

-

Kyungsoo sneaks away from the preparations on set. His set. Of his movie. He can’t believe the day is here already. He doesn’t feel ready. He doesn’t think he ever will. Every step until here has been nerve-wracking in one way or another. But he’s here. And so is everyone else. No one dropped the project when he decided to change it. No one’s asked him any stupid questions. If anything, everyone’s been nothing but understanding and supportive. And that means the world to him.

He facetimes Jongin.

“Hey. We’re about to start.”

“_Are you nervous? _”

“Yeah, I didn’t sleep at all.”

“_I’m sorry I can’t be there._” He looks regretful. 

“It’s okay. How are your meetings going?”

Jongin sighs. “_ So-so. I have two more today. There’s a lot to think about. _”

“Right.”

“Kyungsoo, it’s time.” Baekhyun, who volunteered to help him out stands at the corner of the alley Kyungsoo’s currently hiding in.

“I’ll be right there,” he tells him. He turns back to Jongin. Takes a deep breath. “I have to go. Tell me everything later, okay?”

“_Kyungsoo?” _

“Yes?”

“_You showed me what magic is. Now go show everyone else._”

Kyungsoo smiles at the ground. He never knows what to say when Jongin gets all cute with him. “I love you.”

“_I love you, too._” Jongin says, kissing the camera.

Kyungsoo discusses the scene they’re about to shoot with his actors one more time.

The sound of the slate hits. 

Kyungsoo takes a mental picture of the scene in front of him.

“_Action_.”


End file.
